


I'm Going Back ( To Cause Trouble )

by Undine_Goddess_264



Series: The pain we can learn from ( and get used to ) [1]
Category: Sneaky Pete (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Decent ending, Depression, Eddie Josipovic mention, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Poor Marius, Post-Season/Series 02, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undine_Goddess_264/pseuds/Undine_Goddess_264
Summary: Prompt submitted by 264darkphoenix on Tumblr ( Me )Where Pete’s family finds out about Marius, and Marius expecting a harsh backlash from the family, and Taylor is about to slap or beat up Marius, but then we see him flinch. Hard. And the everything is just at a standstill. And they see how exhausted and broken Marius really is and years of abuse and struggle that seem to go along with it. ( the family is still mad but instead of a violent approach on why Marius did it they are very intimidating and poor Marius omg)





	I'm Going Back ( To Cause Trouble )

Third person POV ( Marius Josipovic ) 

If Marius could turn back time and just not be here then he would. As soon as he walked through the door he got a bad feeling. When he made it into the dining room he saw the whole Family, save for Julia’s kids. Taylor was there, Carley, Audrey, Otto, just everyone.  
“Hey….family, what are you doing up so late?” Marius cringed internally the moment those words came out of his mouth. Julia and Taylor were glaring at him hard, Carly was avoiding his eyes, but still looked angry, and Otto had a handgun at his side pointed on the ground. 

When Marius’s eye made contact with Audrey’s he could almost feel his heart stop. “It’s okay Pete, or what was you’re alias again? Marius Josipovic, right?” her voice was strained, like she seemed to be holding back screaming at him. Her words like nails on a chalkboard. 

After everything that's happened Marius was sure this is the most scared he’s ever felt in his entire life. Other than what had happened with Eddie, and Vince of course. But seeing this stopped him in his tracks. He was supposed to already be gone, not to get attached, do a quick con on Pete’s family and leave. Facing their judgement was going to kill him, If not emotionally than physically because Otto had a fucking gun on him. 

“U-u-huh” Those were the only words that seemed to come out of his mouth. His mouth felt dry. Why was it so hot in here? “So, why’d you do it?” Taylors words snapped him out of his short mental attack. 

Taylor looked like he was about to punch him, or beat him up really bad. He wouldn't blame him. God knows he deserves it. “Do what? Impersonate Pete? Con you’re whole family?” he knew he was pushing buttons, but talking, anything but that could wait. “Yeah? Was it some sick game to you? What did you want? Money?” Taylor said, and he could see Taylor getting mad now, it showed on his face. 

“So what if I wanted the Money? It’s not like you really needed it, let's be honest.” After he said that Taylor got up and started stalking towards him. “Taylor stop!” Julia shouted. “Yeah! Taylor how about we just talk this out? Bro to bro?” Marius knew those words wouldn't affect Taylor. And if he was being honest ( which he could Barely be with himself, ) Marius was scared. As Taylor was approaching him, Marius felt himself freeze up. The others were shouting things like “Taylor! Now is not the time for bully mode!” and “Stop!” and just as Taylor, With that determination in his eyes, was about to slap him. Marius got flashbacks of prison, and his mom, and OH GOD.

OH GOD.

HIS MOM.

It should have been a small flinch, or a step back. But Marius froze up. He flinched back hard before the slap or whatever was going to happen even came, he cowered down. His whole body seemed to jerk back, and his hands went above his head. It was just like prison. Just like when his mom got high or too drugged up to even think. The punches wouldn't stop. GOD HE CAN’T TAKE PUNCHES.

It wouldn't stop. His brother couldn't help him when it happened. He needed to be safe, protected, and not deal with his older brother’s pains. Marius must have definitely looked stupid because he heard something clatter to the ground, some gasps, and his name? Who said his name? They were probably laughing at him right now. But man, He was so hot, and breathing hard. It was hard to focus. Everything looked blurry.  
When Pete found out about Marius’s beatings in prison and no guards stopping it, Pete helped him multiple times. He actually told Pete some real private things about himself, no persona’s, alia’s or masks. Just him. Marius Josipovic.

That had to count for something right? Some pity or some shit right?

Pete’s family wouldn't hurt him too bad right?

“Marius!”..........

…….”Marius!”

Who was saying his name?

“MARIUS!”

Marius, then remembered where he was. He was at Pete’s family’s house. Not his mom’s crappy apartment, not the prison. He was with Petes family. Marius blinked a few times and then looked around the dining table. He was in a chair now, and he felt a strong hand on the junction between his shoulder and neck, must’ve been Taylors. Marius, also felt a hand on his knee. Julia. There was another hand that was on his Chest and another person that seemed to be breathing with him. Counting the rhythms. “Okay, again Marius. One….Two….Three….you’re doing great Marius, Are you okay now? Can you breath?” Carly? 

Marius nodded silently. Then he saw Otto and Audrey. They looked sad, like there was a dead puppy at their doorsteps. Otto didn’t have the gun in his hand anymore, and Audrey was holding his hand. “ Uh, um, I - I’m sorry for causing all this trouble, really, uh um I’ll just go. You don’t need to deal with this.”  
“Apparently we do, because you aren't stable, mentally or physically right now.” Audrey stated. She looked stern and furious still but also concerned. Marius had no clue as to why though. “Yeah, and we would still like answers as of to why conned our family and pretended to be Pete. we aren't going to beat it out of you, no that we know you are completely terrified of us.” 

After Taylor said this, Julia elbowed him in the gut. Marius took a deep breath. “Okay….where do you want me to start? And also can you please stop get your hands off me? I’m fine” Julia, Taylor, and Carly quickly got they’re hands off and although what they did was somewhat comforting, the anxiety of truthfully telling everything to Pete’s family - Not his, was riveting. At least he knew they weren’t going to beat him, or kill him…...yet. Hopefully they wouldn't, but never getting to talk or see them again killed him a little bit more to. 

“Where do you want me to start?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Julia’s POV ) 

When Julia had first told the family about who Pete- or Marius actually was, and on what she found out about him from his Parole Officer, Audrey, Otto, Taylor, and Carly were as shocked as she was when she found out. But when you thought about it it made complete sense, and she didn’t know why they hadn't found out sooner. 

See, when Pete- the real Pete was a kid he was active, and strong, he even had a strong determination. Just like Taylor and Julia. The real Pete had blondish, red hair, and was always having fun and being with the family. The real Pete hated being alone and cherished his time when meeting and making new friends. He was a social butterfly. 

So, when “Pete” or Marius had showed up at their door, They were just so surprised and happy to see him, that they didn’t count for the small details that followed along. Marius was a dark brunette for one, but hair dye was a thing. As the real Pete would’ve loved to roughhouse with Taylor and tackle him, Marius didn't. In fact Marius shied away from most physical contact, he also seemed to tense up or freeze whenever someone else initiated physical contact with him. The real Pete was like a teddy bear that loved and welcomed affection.

Another thing that should have been accounted for other than physical traits was Pete's personality. The real Pete was sensitive, and emotional. Where as Marius was closed off and it was hard to get words out of him. The real Pete couldn't keep secrets, not even if the secrets were his own. Marius on the other hand, kept secrets. He lied, and lied, until he didn’t know which one was the truth anymore. He didn’t have an outlet. Not like what Pete had. When Julia had seen Marius pull up in their family’s driveway she was a little scared herself. Otto got the gun because they didn't even know Marius. They needed protection. Was he going to be violent and shoot everybody, when they told him that they knew? The situation by itself was completely unpredictable. So when Marius came through the door looking very exhausted and tired, that surprised her. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
( Taylor’s POV ) 

Taylor knew that he had to protect his family, It was a known fact. He was the man of the family, still an officer, but to the family he was their protector. And yeah, he did see the gun Pete- or Marius was eyeing that his grandpa was holding. Would Marius tackle Otto and get the gun? And when Marius started pushing buttons and avoiding questions, It just made Taylor more angry than he already was. You can bet that Taylor wanted to punch him. More than that even, but just as he was about to slap Marius before going full Bernhardt on him Marius……...Marius had flinched. Hard.

Taylor was not expecting that for one. The look on Marius’s Face was, just sad and he looked absolutely terrified of him. This wasn't the face of some emotionless con artist. Marius was exhausted and years of trauma just seemed to follow behind his reaction. Taylor knew what this looked like because of the people he had to interact with or help out. Many people, many reactions, and many backlashes. Abuse victims are sometimes hard to tell, but after Marius’s Pete persona broke down It was pretty easy to tell. 

Sure, Marius was not a bad man, but he wasn't exactly a good one either. He was pretty much broken to put it bluntly. Now, it’s bringing Taylor to feel guilty for what he was almost going to do. beating him up would be like torture for Marius, and Taylor’s bully years were over to even think about putting him through that now.

And when Marius started having a panic attack because of him, that just made Taylor feel worse. A panic attack. He knew that the person had to be grounded, and that the person’s breathing needed to slow down so they wouldn't start hyperventilating. Carly Seemed to know what to do surprisingly as she tried to also ground Pe-Marius and regulate his breathing. It’s going to be hard to not call Marius and slip up and think or say Pete, Because That’s what they thought. Marius had said he was Pete, and they had blindly believed him.

Then again, it made a whole lot of sense, Marius was small, and short, and way to smooth to even be somewhat similar to the actual Pete. Taylor wondered if Marius ever had an Identity crisis before. Wondered if Marius ever forgot who he actually was between all those personas.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Carly’s POV ) 

SHE KNEW IT! CARLY FRICKIN KNEW IT! SHE WAS RIGHT ALL ALONG! 

Of course she had her own suspicions about Marius. She payed attention. Whenever Marius was in a room she would get this standoffish presence, like he was ready to run at any second. A spooked animal that would get in defense mode the second someone moved or talked. Whenever he and Carly had talked, Marius had this suspicious glint in his eyes. 

Carly never actually knew the real Pete, but whenever she had heard Otto, Audrey or even Julia and Taylor talk about him she knew Marius just didn't seem to fit the description. As Carly seemed to find out more secrets within this messed up family of her’s she started to become not as surprised as she should be. Carly grew to expect the unexpected. 

And so when Julia told them who Pete really was, It was made sense to Carly. Everything just seemed to snap into place, and she wondered why she never acted upon her suspicions. As a teenager with a somewhat not insane family, she was no stranger to panic attacks or the feeling of not being included. If there was one thing Carly hated right now, more than the feeling of dread from lies and secrets it was how she felt about Marius.

Marius was a puzzle that she was just wanting to know the answers to. One minute he was an emotionless mask that can copycat any emotion and make people believe it, and the next he was this broken man who didn’t seem to know how to keep his own emotions in check when it was too much. And as Marius’s mask broke she could understand him.

As she said earlier Carly was no stranger to panic attacks as she has had her fair share. So whenever Marius started hyperventilating and having a panic attack, she had known exactly what to do.  
She just hoped Marius wasn't going to run away after this, because no matter what sympathy or understanding she had with him, he was in the wrong for messing with her family. But maybe they could meet the real Marius. Just for once give her some real answers.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Audrey’s POV ) 

Audrey honestly didn’t know what to think, or what to do exactly at the moment. She had thought Pete, or Marius would have definitely tried to hurt them. Well, he did hurt them Financially, but then he got them more money and gave it back. A regular con artist would have just run with their earnings and never looked back. 

But Marius did come back in the end. Did he want forgiveness? Did he feel guilty? She would have to ask him, but right now the only thing that mattered was that he never had actually put the family in physical danger. And although he did impersonate her real grandson’s identity deep down she still felt that familial connection with marius. 

Of course Audrey didn’t know why. Perhaps is was because of how he seemed to help around the farm without question when she asked. Or maybe it was because of the sincerity when he was concerned for the family, or how he asked if she was okay. But maybe it was the way Marius seemed valuable or useful to them in ways she suspected the real pete possibly couldn't. ( she hated herself for thinking that. ) 

When Otto said that “Pete” or Marius had lifted a Rolex off Sammy she couldn't believe it. Lifting or pickpocketing and even slight of hand was difficult. Whenever the family was all settled down, she decided that she could at least feel pity for Marius. 

But she did have to address the problem and see if Marius is of any actual threat to them. Audrey had wanted to start with the most basic question, but Marius had wanted to leave and she would have let him is it weren't for the aching that he would have taken with him. For one he was in no state to leave or drive at the matter, so she did the sensible thing and made him stay.

He was in no state to even drive for god’s sake, and while he did stay she could think about what to do with him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Otto’s POV ) 

Otto is too trusting. This is just something that he can’t stop doing. It doesn’t matter how many times someone has lied to him, or purposefully deceived him he just can’t seem to stop. He wears his heart on his sleeve when it comes to family and he will do anything to try to keep them together. 

He guesses that was why he was so quick to accept Pe-Marius into the family after twenty years. Otto also thinks that was why learning the truth about Pete, or Marius had hurt him the most. But there was another thing. He was to forgiving usually but this time he had to really think about who exactly deserved to be forgiven. 

Marius had helped the family but also put them at a high risk, and Otto couldn't forget or forgive that. But even though Otto didn’t say too much during this whole ordeal that didn’t mean he had nothing to say. He was hurt sure, but if you actually looked into Marius’s eyes you could see the guilt and regret, and honestly Marius didn’t seem like the type of person who had a family. 

Otto would need more time to think, but he could appreciate what the joke of a con artist accomplished for his family, and he could think about that within his reasoning. 

 

But again, that was another thing.

Otto was just to forgiving, and would always try to find a reason to forgive someone. No matter who deserved it and who didn't.

He just hoped he wouldn’t regret his choice.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Marius’s POV ) 

Marius was tired and exhausted, that was true. He just figured that he shouldn't care what would happen to him, he’s been through enough and if some something happened to him after he told the truth, the full, real truth then so be it because he wholeheartedly deserved it.

He brought his head up from on the table where the family was watching him with calculating eyes, like he was a science experiment and they were going to extract parts of him. 

Marius let out a long sigh and leaned back in his chair. 

One

Two

Three

……………….

“ Okay, so where do want me to start?”

**Author's Note:**

> And this concludes my first fan fiction or one shot I suppose in this fandom! I hope you enjoyed it and kudo and comments are appreciated greatly! you can follow my Tumblr if you'd like :)
> 
> Also.....If any of you have ideas or prompts for me then maybe I can write something up! Im frankly not that good at coming up with ideas, and motivation can be very hard to come by. I hope other people will be motivated by my work, because this fandom is small but that doesn't mean we can't have fan-fiction!  
> The song That also was an inspiration for me was "Trouble" by Cage The Elephant" and "505" by Arctic Monkeys. I also tried to put in the POV's of the whole family, some are shorter and longer than other's but I tried to make it work.  
> and again if there are prompts or something you would like me to write, then Hopefully I can get to it. 
> 
> My current Fandoms I am obsessing over in order consist of Sneaky Pete, Percy Jackson ( for years now ), Voltron Legendary Defender, and way to many other's that I'm to lazy to type down.......... so I am more than Just Sneaky Pete trash!
> 
> My inspirations and motivations for this one shot include Painty, Lanzo, and ElienRey!


End file.
